


Shotgun

by deansdirtybb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings home another girl, but after a little weed, it’s Sammy’s cherry she gets – with a little help from Dean of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

**Author** : [](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/profile)[**deansdirtybb**](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/)        **Pairing** : Sam/Dean/OFC        **Rating** : NC-17         **Words** : 3590  
 **Warnings** : Wincest, threesome, het, drug and alcohol use, underage (Sam is 15)  
 **Disclaimer** : I’m just borrowing these characters (if only these pretty, pretty boys were actually mine). I make no money here; my only profit is the joy and ruined panties of my readers.  
 **AN#1** : This is a birthday gift for the amazing [](http://katstark.livejournal.com/profile)[**katstark**](http://katstark.livejournal.com/), written from her prompt. I can’t say enough good things about you, beautiful – you have been an amazing friend to me with both LJ and RL things. Love you to bits and I hope this little fic lives up to your prompt and brings lots of happy to your special day <3  
 **AN#2** : Thanks to the adorable [](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/)**sleepypercy** for the help and the speedy beta on this one. You rock, and I promise your rewards are coming soon ;)

 

   
It’s not the first time Sam’s had to watch Dean bring a girl home and pretend there isn’t a cold nest of jealousy tying his belly into knots. It’s not the first time the girl of the week has pulled out a joint halfway through the movie they’re all watching either. It is the first time Dean passes the joint to his little brother though. Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean’s sinful lips curl into a smirky half-smile.

 

“Cm’on, little brother. You’re growing up, not a little kid anymore.” Sam had turned fifteen last weekend, and it seemed like the looks Dean threw his way had changed somehow, though it was probably nothing more than wishful thinking on his own part, coloring his vision. Sam took the joint from his brother, fingers touching briefly as they passed it.

 

Dean’s eyes followed Sam’s fingers and focused on his lips as he took a pull off the rolled paper. Dean couldn’t help but laugh when Sam immediately burst into a coughing fit as the smoke hit his unprepared lungs. “Shut -,” Sam tried to yell at his brother, but it all dissolved into choking and he leaned forward over his knees. Dean sat forward on the couch, hand soothing over Sam’s back.

 

“It’s ok, Sammy. Everybody does that the first time. Here.” Dean handed him the beer he was drinking and Sam took a swig. “Try it again,” Dean said, voice soft and warm. Sam’s second hit had the same results as the first, but when Dean chuckled again, the girl, Bethany, smacked Dean’s arm.

 

“Quit pickin’ on the poor kid. Help your brother out, Dean.”

 

Dean nodded and reached for the joint. “Okay.” Sam watched as Dean pulled in a lungful of smoke, then faced Bethany as he blew it out in a stream right into her waiting parted lips. “Ready, Sammy?” Dean asked, voice getting a bit gritty. Sam nodded slowly, and watched Dean take another drag. It took all of Sam’s concentration to keep every muscle still as Dean turned to him giving him a half nod to indicate Sam should open his lips. Dean leaned forward, full lips pursed, and Sam had to swallow before he opened his mouth slightly. When Dean blew out the stream of grey smoke his mouth was so close to Sam’s that the younger Winchester was fairly certain their lips brushed. He felt a heat grow under his skin and the pupils inside the green irises facing him dilated ever so slightly.

 

As Sam drew the smoke into his lungs, this time without coughing, Dean instructed him to hold it. Sam held it until his lungs burned and then he exhaled in a puff. He watched as Dean and Bethany passed the joint back and forth a couple more times, his mind already relaxing around the edges, and he could feel a smile begin to curl his lips. When Dean looked at him and asked, “Again?” Sam nodded eagerly, ready for both more pot and another close encounter with his brother’s lips.

 

“Do it right this time, Dean.” Bethany urged from his brother’s left side. “Joint’s almost gone, make sure he gets all the smoke.” There was a dark glint to her blue eyes and Dean looked at her for a moment before turning to his little brother on his right side.

 

“Ready?” Sam wasn’t exactly sure what he was agreeing to, but he nodded. Dean pulled deep, then turned to Sam, hand wrapping around Sam’s jaw and pulling him forward. Dean’s lips sealed over Sam’s and before Sam’s slowed mind could process the soft flesh pressed against his, his mouth was being filled with smoke again. He managed to get with it enough to coordinate his muscles into pulling the smoke into his lungs, and as Dean sat back and Sam held the smoke, his heart thudded in his chest. He felt dizzy with the combination of weed and his racing heart and Dean’s lips; he sat back against the couch as he exhaled and watched Dean drop the end of the joint into the dregs at the bottom of his beer bottle.

 

Bethany went to the kitchen, bringing them each back a beer, and when she sat down, she and Dean returned to watching the movie as if this was any other of a hundred other days they’d sat on an old couch watching an older movie. Sam eased back into the cushions behind him and drank from his bottle. His heart calmed and the pot flowed through his system, loosening his limbs and quieting his brain.

 

Sam allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of his brother’s body heat seeping through two layers of denim where their thighs touched as his mind loosely followed the plot of the movie. After a few minutes he felt Dean shift next to him and looked over to see Dean and Bethany kissing, her hand pushing through Dean’s short hair and his cupping her jaw. Sam sighed and looked back at the TV screen, waiting to see if it would be a simple kiss or turn into more. When Dean’s whole body turned toward Bethany and she let out a breathy moan into Dean’s mouth, Sam stood to leave.

 

Bethany broke from the kiss, looking at Sam with slowly blinking eyes. “Where you going, Sam?” Sam opened his mouth, lips moving without making words as he motioned toward his room down the hallway. “You don’t have to go,” she said, hand running up and down Dean’s arm.

 

Dean looked up at Sam, lips puffy and hair mussed. “Yeah,” he said, voice even raspier than before, “you should stay, Sammy.” Sam swallowed, trying to work some moisture into his suddenly dry mouth, and before he gave his limbs permission, he found himself sitting back down on the couch next to Dean.

 

Bethany pulled Dean’s mouth back to hers and Sam watched as her mouth worked his brother’s, Dean opening hungrily for her tongue. Dean’s hands threaded through her long red hair, and they kissed deep and hot until small moans were coming from both of them. Sam started to feel his jeans get tighter as he took in the sight of Dean’s full lips locked with Bethany’s. He felt a touch to his knee and looked down to see Bethany’s small hand on his leg; he froze, not sure what to do, but soon her slender fingers were trailing their way up his thigh.

 

Sam couldn’t stop himself from opening his leg to the touch, which only pressed his thigh more tightly against Dean’s. Bethany’s hand came to his neck, flattening against his chest as she stroked down his right pec and then back up his left side. Sam’s breathing quickened and there was now an obvious and growing bulge in his jeans. Bethany made a demanding noise into the kiss and then broke free to climb into Dean’s lap, straddling his right leg, her other knee now planted between Sam’s thighs on the couch. Bethany kissed Dean again, drawing back from his mouth slowly and looking into his eyes. Leaving her hand planted on Dean’s chest, she leaned over to kiss Sam.

 

Sam hesitated, not sure what to make of this situation, and worried about his brother’s reaction to his girl kissing Sam. When he caught Dean’s eye past Bethany’s face, his brother nodded slightly and Sam kissed her back. It was soft at first, and then more insistent, but she pulled back suddenly, leaving Sam’s mouth to chase hers. Her hand smoothed up his chest again as she returned to kissing Dean. Sam’s hand rubbed up and down the thigh she had between his legs as he watched his brother make out with her, and it curled around the muscle and squeezed when she returned to kissing Sam. This time her tongue teased at his until he pushed into her mouth, tracing the inside as her hand wrapped in his shaggy hair. He leaned forward and she once again broke the kiss to tease Dean’s swollen plush mouth. Dean’s hands wrapped around her waist and moved to cup her ass, brushing over Sam’s fingers along the way.

 

Bethany shifted until she had one knee in between Dean’s thighs and the other between Sam’s, so that she straddled their two legs, and she was close to rubbing both brothers’ bulging erections. She teased first Sam then Dean with kisses cut off just as the boys fell into them until their three mouths were barely separated. She put a hand on each of their necks and whispered, “Fuck you two are hot.” Her thumbs rubbed over their lips, “Kiss for me?”

 

Sam and Dean were breathing rapidly, skin buzzing with lust and weed and alcohol. Dean moved first, turning toward Sam and leaning just an inch forward, Sam’s eyes fell to Dean’s mouth. He moved slowly, giving them both time to back out, and Dean closed the final breadth of space between them. Sam couldn’t stop the moan that spilled from him at the first touch of Dean’s full lips. They were soft and warm and strong, so much like Dean that suddenly kissing his brother made perfect sense and Sam felt himself part his lips in invitation to Dean. Dean’s tongue traced Sam’s lip, and then teased over Sam’s tongue before exploring the inside of his mouth.

 

This time the moan came from Bethany and both Sam and Dean felt it when she rolled her hips, riding their knees. When she pressed her knees gently forward to tease their cocks, they both reached for her at the same time, hands meeting on her ass as their mouths parted to spill broken curses. Bethany fell forward to kiss Dean, bringing Sam’s big hand up to cup her breast. Sam kneaded the firm flesh in his hand and then flicked a thumb over the peaking nub of her nipple. She tore her mouth from Dean’s, “Mmm, fuck yes,” she said breathily before attacking Sam’s mouth again and climbing into his lap.

 

Dean sat back to watch Sam and Bethany make out as she began to grind her hips forward over Sam’s lap where Dean could see the full outline of his brother’s hard cock. Dean brought his knee up onto the couch and sat with his back against the arm, legs splayed open in a vee around Bethany and his brother. He leaned forward, kissing the back of Bethany’s neck as his hands slid under her shirt to cup her breasts.

 

Bethany’s head fell back when Dean’s hands squeezed the sensitive flesh. She turned and leaned back against Dean’s chest, the swell of her ass pressing against his aching dick. Her hands wrapped around Sam’s biceps, pulling him to face her and bringing him into another kiss. Sam turned, bringing his knees under him and facing Bethany and Dean, and leaned forward to kiss Bethany again, who accepted briefly before moving to the side and guiding Sam’s mouth back to Dean’s with a hand on the back of his head.

 

Sam was pitched forward, pressing against Bethany, and as Dean’s hands worked over Bethany’s breasts, Sam could feel the back of Dean’s hands brushing his own hardened nipples. Bethany reached between them to grip the hem of her own shirt and pull it off over her head. When they all leaned back in together, Sam and Dean kissed over her shoulder again until Bethany turned her head to push in and claim Dean’s mouth.

 

Dean’s hands were pressed between her breasts and Sam’s chest, and Sam’s breath caught when he felt one of Dean’s hands rub over his nipple. It was a tentative touch and Sam looked up to see that Dean was watching his reaction. As soon as it was obvious that Sam had enjoyed his brother’s touch and wasn’t going to freak out, Dean’s hand slowly turned until Dean was able to catch Sam’s nipple between thumb and forefinger. Sam gasped and pushed into sensation. Bethany caught on to what was happening underneath her nose and a dirty smile overtook her pretty mouth.

 

She put a hand on Sam’s sternum and pushed him back slightly, pulled his flannel shirt down his arms and off and then grabbed his t-shirt, tugging it over his head too. Sam was left feeling vulnerable as the air hit his naked skin and a blush darkened the color that had already flushed over his face. Bethany laughed gently. “Sam, you ever been with a girl before?”

 

Sam looked down and shook his head. “Mmmm,” she said, her hips working her ass over Dean’s erection under her, “Dean, baby…I think I want your little brother’s cherry.” She tipped her head back to kiss him.

 

“Yeah?” Dean asked. She nodded and Dean looked to Sam who was barely able to make eye contact. “Whadya think, Sammy?” his voice a low rumble in his chest, “Can Bethany have what she wants?”

 

Sam swallowed and was nodding before his brain realized it was consenting. Bethany sat forward from Dean’s chest, wrapping her small hands around Sam’s face to bring him into another kiss, gentle at first and when he began to kiss back, her hands pushed into his hair, tugging his head to a better angle. Her mouth devoured his until he was holding onto her for balance.

 

Sam felt fingers teasing the skin around the waistline of his jeans. Bethany’s small hands were still tangled in his hair, and his cock twitched with the realization that it was his brother’s strong fingers now fumbling open the buttons of his fly. Sam’s jeans were folded open and when Dean’s thumb grazed the head of his cock as he grabbed his boxers to push them down, Sam’s moan was embarrassingly loud and precome pulsed from his slit.

 

Knowing it was the only way to get his jeans all the way off, Sam stood from the couch and pulled his clothes off and dropped them on the floor. He looked down to see Dean kissing Bethany again as his fingers unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts and finally giving Sam a look at her erect pink nipples. She stood in front of Sam and kissed him again, her hand teasing up the underside of his cock and drawing a ragged gasp from him. He reached for the button of her jeans to find Dean’s hands already there. Dean had stood up behind her and he ran his hands back up her taut stomach to grasp her breasts again as he sucked marks into the crook of her neck. Sam’s shaking hands undid her jeans and pushed them down; she stepped out of them and kicked them away.

 

Dean’s right hand left Bethany’s breast to take Sam’s hand and place his long fingers against her belly at the waistband of her lacy underwear. Sam’s breath was uneven as he slowly pushed his fingers under the fabric, and when his finger found the damp curls at her entrance she broke from her kiss with Dean to moan. Dean’s hands worked her breasts as Sam’s fingers teased her and soon she was pressing herself against Sam’s hand, whimpering sounds tumbling from her kiss-swollen lips.

 

Dean leaned over her shoulder, whispering into Sam’s ear, “Gotta help her out, Sammy.” Dean’s hand smoothed over the back of Sam’s, his finger lining up over Sam’s and pushing it forward between Bethany’s wet folds. Sam felt a nub under the tip of his finger and Bethany cried out. “Atta boy, little brother.” Dean’s middle and forefinger lined up with Sam’s, coaxing them both to rub circles over Bethany’s clit.

 

Bethany bucked against their hands, breath ragged and a steady stream of moans and “Oh God, yes’s” coming from her mouth. “Kiss him again, Dean,” she demanded, “ ‘m so close.” Dean brought his mouth to Sam’s and ravaged his brother’s pink lips as their fingers worked Bethany to climax.

 

She pushed their hands away, tugging her own underwear down and off. “You have too many clothes on, baby,” she said to Dean. She stripped him down and pushed him back to his spot against the arm of the couch, bow legs splayed open. Sam couldn’t stop himself from getting a good look at Dean’s cock, thick and hard, lying against the fair freckled skin of his gently muscled abs. He unconsciously licked his lips before Bethany pulled him into another kiss.

 

Bethany had produced a condom, though Sam had no idea from where it had appeared, and Dean watched as she rolled it down Sam’s long, thick cock. Sam had to bite his cheek and think about the most disgusting creatures they’d ever hunted to stop himself from coming from the combination of Bethany’s touch and the caress of Dean’s lust-blown eyes. She maneuvered them until she was lying back against Dean, legs open against his and Sam lying between her thighs.

 

Sam hesitated. He looked down at Bethany’s naked body laid out on top of Dean’s naked form and his head swam a little. “I think this part you know how to do Sam,” Dean said with just a hint of smirk in his tone. When Sam still didn’t move, Dean put a hand on Sam’s hip, leading him forward, and Bethany guided Sam’s prick to her entrance. When the head pressed into her, Sam’s eyes widened, and she put a hand on his ass to push him the rest of the way forward until he was fully sheathed.

 

He clenched his jaw and screwed his eyes shut, fighting for control. Sam’s world had narrowed to the wet heat surrounding his cock and Dean’s strong fingers still digging into his hip. Bethany’s hand curled around his shoulder, she kissed him and whispered, “Move, sugar.” Sam pulled back and then rocked forward into her. He was surprised by a grunt from his brother, and he watched as he rocked his hips again. The motion caused Bethany’s smooth ass to grind into Dean’s cock.

 

The realization that every movement Sam made caused friction on his brother’s dick sparked a dirty coil of heat low in his belly, and Sam knew he wasn’t going to last long. As if reading his mind, Bethany murmured, “It’s okay, Sam. Just let go and enjoy it.” Sam moved to balance his weight on his arms, which put his hand on the couch, inside of his wrist grazing Dean’s hip. He started rocking his hips, trying to set up a rhythm. After a couple of thrusts, Dean’s hand came to rest on his ass, fingers digging into the flesh.

 

Sam looked over Bethany’s shoulder into Dean’s eyes. His brother was pushing his hips up into Bethany’s ass every time Sam fucked into her. Sam caught his bottom lip between his teeth and watched Dean’s face as he rode Bethany. The two soon fell into synch, their hips thrusting in unison and Dean moaned low in his throat, his hand flexing into Sam’s ass until Sam was sure there’d be bruises.

 

Sam felt his balls tighten, knew the tingling in the base of his spine was about to erupt into an orgasm. He snapped his hips faster and Bethany and Dean both cursed. Her nails dug into Sam’s back, dragging a groan from him.

 

“That’s it.” Dean’s voice was gravel and sex and it went straight to Sam’s dick.

 

“Oh. Fuck!” Sam was close and from the steady stream of gasps and moans coming from behind Bethany, he was pretty sure Dean was about to spill too.

 

“Go ahead, baby boy,” Dean husked out.

 

It hit Sam at a hundred miles an hour: those words, Dean’s sex voice, the hand on his ass, all with Sam’s dick surrounded by tight, wet heat and Sam was coming hard. His hips jerked and he shouted, and when he looked down to see Dean biting his lip, eyes scrunched shut, he realized his brother was coming too and that sent such a strong aftershock through his body that it felt like coming all over again.

 

Sam balanced over Bethany, catching his breath for a moment, before holding the condom as he pulled out. He removed it, tied it off and crossed the room to toss it in the trash. Suddenly, with the buzz of the pot and beer worn off, and the haze of lust lifted, Sam was on the edge of freaking out. Feelings he’d managed to keep hidden from Dean for years had been shoved into the light and Sam had no idea how his brother would react.

 

Behind him he heard sounds of movement and turned to see Bethany standing and gathering her clothes. She asked for the bathroom and Dean pointed her down the hall. Sam watched as Dean sat up and grabbed his own shirt from the floor to clean himself. Sam dropped his gaze, staring at a stain on the old brown carpet, refusing to look up even when he heard Dean’s footsteps approaching.

 

“Hey,” Dean’s hand fell softly on his shoulder, and Sam looked up to find his brother searching his eyes. Dean’s hand smoothed up Sam’s neck to cup his jaw. “It’s okay, Sammy.”

 

Sam took his turn to search his brother’s eyes, for once open and deep, unguarded in this moment just for Sam. It took Sam’s breath away all over again. There, in those forest green pools, Sam saw everything he knew lay in his own hazel gaze. “You knew?”

 

Dean nodded. “Always.” Sam smiled as Dean’s lips covered his again.  



End file.
